


Et dans 150 ans

by malurette



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, ok but should i tag for spoilers in this fandom, what about archive warnings that are spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: ...ou même seulement 32 ans plus tard, une vie après, une date qui fait mal... Eiji et le souvenir d'Ash, tout ce temps après la fin du manga.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 4





	Et dans 150 ans

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Et dans 150 ans  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette">  
>  **Base :** Banana Fish  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Eiji Okumura/Ash Lynx  
>  **Genre :** résolution ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Yoshida Akimi, le titre est emprunté à une chanson de Raphaël ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** et Ash aurait eu 50 ans le 12 août 2018  
>  **Continuite/** Spoil éventuel : _Garden of Light_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600

Tu aurais eu 50 ans aujourd'hui - je les ai eus il y a deux ans de ça maintenant. Bien sûr, j'ai toujours été plus âgé, en années sur le papier, et tu ne pouvais pas rattraper ça, même si tu as toujours été plus mature - tu avais déjà une vie de souffrance derrière pour te forcer à vieillir.   
Je n'ai pas aimé le tournant de ce demi siècle. Toi qui, dans mes souvenirs, es jeune pour toujours, comment l'aurais-tu vécu ? Je ne t'imagine pas vieillir.   
Tant de choses ont changé. Il y a eu de nouvelles guerres, de nouvelles drogues, Buddy est mort, Sing s'est marié - son fils est un grand garçon maintenant - et moi... je suis toujours seul. 

Je ne souffre plus, tu sais. Je ne suis plus prisonnier de ton fantôme et et ça n'est plus juste par respect pour toi que je n'ai accueilli personne d'autre dans ma vie. Je n'en ai juste aucune envie. J'ai des amis, il y a eu un garçon une fois, j'ai presque cru, j'ai failli... et puis non. Tu restes le seul que j'ai aimé aussi fort, la rencontre de ma vie, le seul avec qui je me serais imaginé...   
Il m'a fallu des années pour parvenir à dire  
 _je suis heureux_ ;  
pas juste  
 _je suis serein_. 

Je sais que tu l'étais, toi-même, pas juste résigné à la mort, pas juste effrayé par une nouvelle vie. Mais que tu étais fatigué, aussi. Même si tu as accepté ton sort sans peur et sans regret, je continue à le trouver injuste.   
Je sais encore qu'il était déjà trop tard pour toi, et qu'il est trop tard aussi pour beaucoup d'autre. Et c'est très tard de ma part de m'en préoccuper, toutes ces années après, mais je me suis promis de faire de mon mieux pour que d'autres s'en sortent. 

Tous ces garçons perdus qui auraient besoin d'amour, au moins, leur donner une chance ? Je sais que ça a été tenté souvent, depuis longtemps, avec diverses méthodes, et si on regarde toutes les générations qui se sont succédé, avec assez peu de résultats.   
Charlie est arrivé à la retraite sans se lasser et sans se faire descendre, policier jusqu'au bout : il a cru toute sa carrière qu'il pouvait arranger le système, que même s'il n'avait pas pu t'aider toi, il restait tellement d'autres garçons qui pouvaient encore être aidés. Les hommes de Sing, par exemple. C'est lui qui me donne ces nouvelles, apparemment il fait un peu partie de sa famille. Est-ce qu'il a fait une différence ? Nadia affirme que oui, Sing est plus réservé.   
Ce que je sais, c'est que même si le système ne change pas et que le combat est sans cesse à recommencer, individuellement, il y en a plusieurs qui s'en sortent. Pas beaucoup. Jamais assez. Mais quelques uns et ça fait déjà une différence. 

Pour ma part j'essaie de les aider à trouver de la beauté dans ce monde, des choses qu'ils veuillent protéger, des choses qui leur fassent se dire que le monde n'est pas entièrement pourri et vaut encore la peine de vivre, et de ne pas tuer, ne pas détruire. Même s'ils ne croient plus à la justice, au moins, ne pas renoncer à tout : d'entendre que quelqu'un d'autre  
les trouvera dignes d'amour, malgré leurs défauts, malgré leur passé. C'est une drôle d'idée peut-être ?

J'essaie quand même. Même si je n'ai sauvé que ton âme et pas ta vie, même si je n'en sauve que quelques uns, même si je n'en sauve qu'un seul...   
Je serai heureux.


End file.
